Magical Places, Harsh Faces
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: AU. Star is an evil cat's daughter. When she was a newborn, her two littermates and mother were killed by a badger. Star's father takes her away to the clans, hoping to receive refuge. The clans accept Star, but they know her father all too well, so they drive him off. Star is taken into a loving home as Gleamkit, and when she becomes apprenticed, a prophecy is born. Trollfic.
1. Prologue

Magical Places, Harsh Faces

**Here we are, my first story- not one-shot - written ON the site, not pre-written.**

**Wow, here we go.**

**Full summary: **Wings, wings, _wings_! That's all you hear in the fanfictions these days. Who cares anymore? Let's tell a story- a true story- about one cat whose power - NOT WINGS- led to the combination of all five clans. Riverclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan, Thunderclan, and Windclan must merge together into Twinkleclan to save their descendants' futures. If they do not come together...

Well, all we know about clans- even the Tribe of Rushing Water- will be gone in an instant.

This one cat uniting the clans... Her name is Star.

Oh, shut up! She's not a mary-sue.

**Just get on with it? Well, here goes nothing.**

Prologue

A tortoiseshell-and-white tom crouched, poised beside a sleek, silver-furred she-cat.

"Are you alright, Moon?" the tom asked.

She weakly nodded. Her kits were on the way. The tom stared in worry as the first spasm took over her body.

The she-cat pushed for the kit to come out, and it slithered out, swimming in shallow blood.

**(A/N is this too much? I'll just skip it.)**

The tom looked at his two daughters and one son. "You did wonderful, Moon. Let's name them."

The silver-furred she-cat nosed the first kit. "Let's name her Star."

The tom nodded and nosed his son, the second kit. Words raced like the roadrunner through his mind. "Bear."

"Hmm..." Moon looked thoughtfully at her son. She nodded and turned to the last kit. "This little one is Forest, for she looks just like you!" Moon purred.

The tom purred as well.  
Suddenly, through the trees came a soft crack, a twig snap, a little break in the silence. The tom glared around and started to snarl. Suddenly, Moon's cries made him turn around. The big creature had Moon, Bear and Forest in its jaws. It was a badger.

Moon stared into her mate's eyes as the badger started to bite into her sides. "Take care of Star and run away."

The tom said, "I love you." And quickly picked Star up by the scruff in his jaws.

Moon whispered, "Goodbye, Sol."  
But he was already racing away, under the cold leaf-fall moon.

**Dun-dun-DUNNNNNN! SOL IS BACK!  
He won't be a major character, though. Only here and chapter one maybe...**

**Or will he appear later? DUN DUN- (shut up!) Okay, okay.**

**Stay tuned for MORE!**

**P.S. Star is special. You'll find out soon.**


	2. copper oone

chaptwr 1

sol lookd arond franticly for tundarclan and smild wide wen he sented ther ugly smel.

he raced thru the trees 2 thonderclan and yeld "DOES ANTBODU HAV A PLAC 4 ME AN MY BABY 2 STAY" SOL SHOTED.

cats cam ot to tha clering. Sol recogozed no1 their. hopfuly they wood acept them.

"who ar you" the big cat on a rok axed him

"im sol and this is my daughter star. my mate and other two kits were killed in an atack.

sol didnt know he was a lejend. eldrs told kits storys of a brutil tom who kild every1 he saw. the tom was sol, but sol didnt do that.

the rok-cat jumpd down and yaynkd star from his jawz.

"HEY!1" SOL SHOted. "GIV HER BACK"

the tom shok his hed and padded away. thru his dotter's scruff, the tom said, "u are exiled and nevr alowd to riturn. we kil u if u com bak. o, and dont wory. str wil get a lovin mom"

sol cald for his kit wile he was puld away. thundreclan nevir soh him agen. or did they.

**My poll's results have, so far, ended in most votes for a trollfic. So here you go, my pretties!**

**revew if urm likd it. dont flame if u flam u r imedately konsiderd a natzi ok**

**i dont liek natzis so don't fflam.**

**on da otha hand... wat gon hapen to star? her new name wil be gleamkit ok and her mom wil be a good mom**

**this is au tunderclan so blossomfall and bramstar and mily and garystripe and donald duck aren't in heare ok? thx**


	3. Capter too AND ALEJANCIZ

Chapter to

**so far ther ar no flams so Im prod of evryi1 who revewd. tank u**

tha she kit lokd up at her mom. "hi mom" she mewed.

"hi glemkti. wy dont u play wif yur borthers"?

"ok mom" Gleamkit sed and exitedly scrambld ot of th nirsary to play wif stormkit and graykit. they were bofe gray, but stormkti had dakrer srtipse on his bak.

"hi glamkit!" graykit squeeld. he was nice to her.

"hi graykit, hi blue storkit."

stormkit fomed arond his mowth. graykit and geamkit baked away sloly.

"_**I AM QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE**_!" stormkit seized **(A/N past tence of seichure_))** around.

gleamkit and graykt exshanjed a worryed glanc.

they kwikly ran to their mom, Brightwing.

"hi sweetys. were is stormkit?" she tiltid her hed.

"he is aktin wierd, mom!" graykit whined.

She luuked worryd an rushd owtsyd. they're woz a screem an lionstar ran out.

"was goin on here" he askd, angri dat he wok up erly. gelamkit rold her eys, and her mom explaned."

"my baby is infectd!"

tulipleaf **(A/N medocin cat, duh)** padded ot from the circl of cats serrownding the two. "it's calld rabies, starcaln told me abot it."

"oh" the cats corussed togetha.

"wat wil hapen to him" glemkit, graykti, and britewing mewed all at wunce.

tulipleaf twithed her wiskers, amyoosed. "well" she sternli explaned "he wil DYE"  
britewing, glaemkit, and garykit cryd lowdly an all cats wakked away.

loinstar, twolipleef, britewing, grykit, an gleamkit remaned.

loinstr sed, "all of us wil sit vigill for him. he wasn't evn too mewns old."

dey bowd dere heds and sat by him til moonhihe.

Alegances

thundarclann

leder: lionsatr- big brod sholder'd tom wiff shharp but kind blew eys.

deptudy: brakenberrie- brownish tom

medosin cat: toolipleef- lavinder she-cat wif darker strieps.

warors, no dexipshons:

lilacfoot

dangernose

apprintis: pinepaw

uglyface

Facebook

brambeltoes

appendix: loosepaw

wetpelt

thrushfur

appentis: jaguarpaw

stonetail

apprentisses, no dexcipshons:

pinepaw

loosepaw

jaguarpaw

kweens, kits:

Brightwing- sleek, silvery she-cat. mate: stonetail (gray)

birthed kits: graykit, sotrmkit

adopted kit: glemakit

mousetail- longtaled pail brown she-cat. mate: brambeltose (bronw)

birthed kits: none yet

unborn: ?kit, ?kit, ?kit

**(SUUGEST NAMS FOR THA TREE KITTZ)**

**tank u eradrinskyleef 4 sendin in britewing's nam. I decidid to go ahed and use it.**

**BTW i can sitl chang it. send in a nam for glemkit's mom an I mite murje it wif brihtewing's.**


	4. carrot tree

#Chapter #3

**Hello, everyone! This is an update telling you I will 99% likely be making a REAL form of this story after the trollfic story is uploaded.**

**I uploaded this chapter after seeing I had 100 views.**

**Y'all need to start posting some reviews. I'm getting worried.**

"I miss stomkit!" greykit wyned.

"i no. i mis him to" der mom sed

glamkit sihed. "i wanna be aprentice!" seh youled

"hush!" britewing harshli sed. "u don has too b so eeger"

a voce cam from b-hind dem. "kits ar sposed to b eeger two bee apentices."

it was...

linstar!

"lionsatr wat u doin her" briarwind askd

"hi kits, hi britestripe" tha tom sed, not answering da kwestshun.

but his Depdudy, braceknberry, cald him ofer to tokk. "i got to go." he sed. "il b bak latr to speek to u."

as sun as da leeder left, danjernoes padded ofer to dem. "hi bumblebrain, hi grayface, hi gleamstoopid!" he snarld at de trio.

"wat did u cal my kits?/?" brytwing hist.

"uggly an stewpid!"!""!"!11!" HE LAUFFED. "UR KITS R UGGLY AS A FOX'S BUT"

BRITEWING JUMMPD ONto bangernose. "tink twycc befour u insult my kist!" she yould as tha bulli ran awy?

"i am ashammed of u britewing!" a voce yowld. it was ionstar.

"u are to do aprentiss dutys for a moon!" he hisd.

seh rold her eys and zewmd to da nersey.

**omg wat gon hapen. britewing was blamd for self-defence! omsc no**

**now u shold revew. 100 revews= guud form of da stroy.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more :)**


	5. helicopter foreground

**hi**

Glemakit felt bad 4 her mom., seh didnt wish dis upon no-one. it was badgernsoe's falt.

seh hated bajerknows!

wat to do now?

seh was sodenly topld ofer by somone.

"ack ho are u?/? " seh cryd.

"its meh" da cat sed

"who is 'meh'?GAW? gleemkit hissesesed

"idot, it's me! lok up" da voce groled.

"oh, hi gaykit! sory now i fel stupid" she gigled

"cuz u r" bagarknows laughed. ur dumb"

Am not" geamkit yould and ponced on badgernows"

ack " de warior scramed as blod cam otu of his fac

"dat hurts!" he whind and runed awy.

godd job, leamgkit" graykit sed "but i hat u fo calin me gaykit"

"i nevr.. wat.." gleamkit hisd and narrs wer eys "i didn!"

greykit hufd and paded away. Brightwink luft the nursey and brot her inide. "come, glemkat" seh meoed.

"ok mom" gleamkit mewed as brighting carryd her by scrufy

**hi**

**MORE SOON MAYBE! Next chapter is already in progress.**


	6. Chapter dove

**fftat here lolz how is evri1 2dai?/**

**i lov cats!**

**Don't forget to review... 100 = Good form of the story.**

grammarian paled it of ta nurses fifth brightening.

"guild Moreno, brightening, Lemaitre." a cove tied behindhand shim.

fey turd Ronda two sea nonstarter. "I sag way happen wait wrongheadedness, so I

cam to let Ur mom keno see isn't Poona anymore"

"k" Gretzky shot. "lee an tel her den"

"graffiti than mean" Lemaitre shed. "Russet him Luzon Etta!"

"key but be shore to ken in the embouchure."

"Derek" gravity apology-zed.

"let go hit" gleam hiss when Arlington luff.

"och" gravity and bluing aired.

Brighton brought bake 1 meekly shoo, gravity had half a hawk, but Gloomily had ten eagles!

every was harpy for her

Stalinist was soot happy tad he mad her an enticement EARLY!

"k yr gleam now"

Stallion perennially centered her!

fat sight...

"hi gelignite" a ugly tom gargle "om yr dad Sol"

**dun urn dun what capitol happen .OK i got biter grayer 2 day. no spewing mist cakes.**

**Ugh... Try decoding this mess... 95 reviews until the good form is out.**


End file.
